


Burn

by Lokisgame



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s04e13 Never Again, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:32:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame





	Burn

The edge of the knife is flawed, broken in places, reflecting light in a different way.  
He punctures the chicken breast with it’s tip, the way she pierced his heart. Merciful death, if only he could be like this piece of meat in his hand. Lay down on a slab for her to examine, dissect. Caucasian male, mid thirties, heart, lungs, liver look normal, enlarged conscience, considerable swelling in hatred of self.  
His doctor is after all a doctor to the dead.  
Some primal need forces him to do this, go through motions, joyless, mechanic, slice, dice, season and fry. Stale pepper, pre-ground, the taste of his lonely life. He’s punishing himself, on a good day he’d order, eat whatever over napkin of case files, engrossed in it, moving work from office to home smoothly, seamlessly. Not tonight, he needs to remind himself, he’s alone, in this, in everything, she made it perfectly clear. Not everything was about him.  
If not, then what is?  
The meat sizzles in the pan, shrinking, proteins coagulating from extreme temperature, a hair’s breadth from burning. She haunts him, her scientific jargon substituting simple observation with narration, report style. Everything is a case file this days, his holiday, her health. The red polka dot pattern on a tissue found in a trash can.  
_A paper cut Mulder, none of your business, I’m a doctor, and it is my professional opinion I will live to see another day._  
Dismissed by way of sarcasm he hates her, her lie, truth withheld as a punishment.  
_Back off_  
She might as well slap him, it wouldn’t hurt any less.  
The food burns, he won’t eat tonight.  
Whatever, he’s not hungry anyway.


End file.
